


Suspicions

by Setcheti



Series: The Carson Diaries [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I really volunteer to possibly get stranded here for the rest of my life with these people?  What was I thinkin’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for "Suspicion"

I just turned my back for a minute and he was gone.

All right, maybe it was five minutes, or ten – I was back in the lab goin’ over test results and comparin’ Sheppard’s to McKay’s.  The point is that I left him right where I wanted him to stay and when I came back he’d vanished like a bloody Wraith.

It’s not like I don’t know where he went, of course.  Ford and Teyla haven’t come back yet, McKay’s been yellin’ down the ceilin’ about goin’ back for them and Weir’s been listenin’ to that hairy-minded security officer of hers and won’t budge an inch.

Did I really volunteer to possibly get stranded here for the rest of my life with these people?  What was I _thinkin_ _’_?

A control panel catches my eye, and I see the way the wall sweeps up from it with that sort of fluidity the Ancients seemed to favor in their architecture; there’s nothin’ like that on Earth.  Oh yes, that’s what I was thinkin’, I was thinkin’ that I’d be gettin’ to explore the bloody final frontier.  Where no doctor has ever gone before and all that.

I put down the test results and make a face.  No astrophysicist either, but that’s not necessarily a good thing.  First the fiasco with the gene therapy and the personal shield, and then you’d just know Rodney would be the first person to get hit with one of the Wraith energy weapons.  Of all the luck to be standin’ on this side of the wormhole and be hit dead in the face like that!  He went down hard, had his first seizure before we even got him out of the gateroom and then stopped breathin’ before we’d got him to the infirmary.  But once the shock wore off he started to come back, and by the end of the day he was up walkin’ around and complainin’ about his feet still feelin’ numb and tingly.  He didn’t much appreciate me tellin’ him how fascinatin’ it all was, but I’m just bloody well glad he’s alive to complain at all.  There’d been a few minutes there where I thought we’d lost him for sure.

And then of course Sheppard took a hit square in the chest today, on their first day back out in the field since this whole mess started.  He came out of it a lot faster than Rodney, presumably because the shot hit him where it was supposed to and just incapacitated him temporarily instead of shuttin’ down half his cerebral cortex, but he still had all the other symptoms:  numbness, dizziness, tremors, and Rodney’s tinglin’ too.  All of which are damnably good reasons why the major shouldn’t be out runnin’ around the city right now arguin’ with people.  He’d only been in here for about three hours, I’m amazed he managed to get up at all, much less walk out under his own steam…

A thought hits me, and I scowl a bit.  I’ll be sure to be findin’ out where bloody Rodney was when the major decided to release himself from the infirmary, and I’m bettin’ it wasn’t so very far from right beside Sheppard’s bed.  We need cameras put in here, that’s what we need, so I can look at the recordin’ and see what’s gone on when I’m not in the room.

Might be a good use for that security fellow Bates after all, I’m sure he’d just fall all over himself for me if I said I wanted surveillance cameras.  The smile on my face most likely isn’t too nice a one right now, but what I’m contemplatin’ isn’t exactly a nice sort of thing either.  I’ll teach those two to conspire and sneak their way out from under _my_ supervision – it’s not like I don’t know they’ll do it again, especially since they got away with it this time.

I’m just wonderin’ if Sheppard has any chance of convincin’ Weir to let him go back after our missin’ people when I hear the Gate activation alarm go off.  Now since we don’t sound the alarm when someone’s goin’ _out_ …I start yellin’ for my team to grab what we need and get down there, just in case.  Our luck isn’t runnin’ too fair right now, better safe than sorry.

We’re back in ten minutes with Ford, who’s unconscious, and not fifteen minutes after that Sheppard shows up lookin’ ruffled around the edges and does a bit of whisperin’ with Rodney that gets him in the same state.  Weir, has to be, and probably that security bastard too.  I’m more than a bit occupied with figurin’ out what’s happened to Ford – because the security bastard wouldn’t let Teyla come in here with him to tell me – but I’m keepin’ enough of an eye on the other two that I notice when Rodney moves closer to Sheppard when he seems like he might be losin’ his balance just from standin’ there. 

They both goggle at me like fish in a bowl when I stomp my way over to them and drag Sheppard back to his bed, forcin’ him to sit down on it.  “Stay,” I order him, and then fix one of my mother’s looks on his partner in crime.  “You, go find somethin’ to do – someplace other than here,” I tell him.  “You’re not sneakin’ him out of here again, he shouldnt’ve  left in the first place.”

Sheppard looks like he’s a bit offended by that.  “He didn’t sneak me out!”

“I was in the control room when he showed up,” Rodney agrees with a nod.  “I thought you’d let him out.”  He makes a frown in Sheppard’s direction.  “Shame on you, Major, sneaking around like that.”

Butter wouldn’t melt in their mouths.  Cameras, yes, I’m goin’ to have cameras hidden in every bloody corner – he might’ve been in the control room when Sheppard showed up there, but I bet I’d have caught him right here in this spot not ten minutes before that.  “ _Out_ ,” I tell Rodney again, and this time I point at the door for him.  “You remember what it’s like to feel like he’s feelin’, now get yourself out of here so he’ll lay down and sleep it off.” 

God, if I’m not startin’ to _sound_ like my mother now.  But it works, and he slinks off with his tail between his legs.  Sheppard’s just  starin’ at me – maybe I sound like his mother too.  “Lay down,” I say, and give a little push on his chest to get him movin’ in the right direction.  “I’ve got to be findin’ out what’s wrong with Ford, I don’t have time to be over here messin’ around with you.”

He lays down, never takin’ his eyes off me.  “You’ll let me know…”

“You’ll be right here, I won’t have to.”  All right, that did it – he’ll stay put now.  “Go to sleep, when he comes out of it I’ll wake you.”

Those brown eyes sharpen and squint at me a bit, like he’s tryin’ to look inside my head, and then they go soft again and close.  He sighs and says in that blunt way of his, “Did anyone ever tell you you’re a bully?”

No, while workin’ with the military actually just the opposite, so I feel rather complimented – and I know he meant it as one, too.  I pat his shoulder and let him hear the smile in my voice.  “If you think I’m tough, you should meet my mother some time.”

 


End file.
